gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Culmina Crater
The Culmina Crater ( , Last Crater), also known as the Ever Traveller Final Stop, is a secret kingdom located on the Moon in Super Mario Odyssey. The kingdom is unlocked once the main game is completed and 500 Power Moons are collected. Appearance Culmina Crater consists of two rocky platforms within a giant crater, which are affected by the Moon's low gravity, and underground caverns that connect the two platforms. The platform the Odyssey lands on contains some local residents cheering on Mario, as well as Pauline and the New Donk City Band, playing Jump Up, Super Star!. On the other platform is a scale model of New Donk City Hall, with the kingdom's only Power Moon, a Multi Moon, being found at the top of the building. The underground tunnel that connects the two platforms is made up of a bunch of floating platforms suspended above a sea of lava. This tunnel makes up most of the challenge found within the kingdom, being made of a gauntlet of platforming and capture challenges. There are no checkpoints, so if the player dies, they will have to restart from the entrance to Culmina Crater's underground section. However, multiple Life-Up Hearts are found within the stage to help Mario through the kingdom. In-Game Brochure One Serious Crater This giant crater was formed by a huge meteor collision long ago. The impact destroyed the civilization that flourished on the moon, which is how Culmina Crater came to be. The crater itself is so massive, you cannot see the bottom. Seeing the Bright Side From here you can observer galaxies shining in ways you never could see from home. Culmina Crater features vistas entirely unique from those you can find on the Dark Side of the Moon and Honeylune Ridge. If you're feeling down or disheartened, just take a look up at the Milky Way from here. You can see each star twinkle as the nestle close to one another. It will all be OK—you are not alone. Moon Mysteries When you look up inside the caverns, you may see deposits that look like the cubic Moon Rocks. Were the rocks that fell planetside originally formed here? A Bewildering Building This colossal building stands in Culmina Crater. If you look closely, it seems to resemble the city hall in New Donk City. Some think it's based on New Donk City Hall. According to researchers, it might be one of the remnants of the civilization that once flourished on the moon. But with little evidence, this theory lacks credibility. A Lone Pipe in A Crater This is the only pipe that connects to the lunar interior. If you find it, we don't recommend jumping right in. What awaits is a trial so harsh, it lives up to the name Culmina Crater. Of course, if you have the confidence of a traveler who has done everything else this world has to offer, give it a shot! Overcome this, and adventurers the world over will sing your praises. Inside the Moon A lava zone spreads throughout this giant cavern. What waits ahead? How far does it go? These answers await those brave enough to enter this unknown, unexplored world. Quick Facts *'Population:' Unknown *'Size:' Unknown *'Locals:' Rabbitish? *'Currency:' Unknown *'Industry:' Unknown *'Climate:' Unknown Multi Moon Location *'01: Long Journey's End:' Obtained by climbing to the top of the New Donk City Hall found at the end of the level.